Leave out all the rest
by Elinorwrites
Summary: Ella ya lo había perdido todo, en especial a su Danny ¿Pero qué pasará cuando un hombre entra a su vida y la hace sentir felíz, de nuevo? ¿Quién es el hombre?, ¿Acaso será su difunto esposo? -DxS- Post PP.


**Leave out all the rest Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © _Butch Hartman_**

* * *

"¿Volverás? No me dejarás aquí ¿Cierto?" Decía la joven, tratando de mantener control ante la situación, no lo iba a negar por nada del mundo, le aterrorizaba lo que podría pasar- "Promételo, por favor"

"Sam…yo no…"abrazó a la joven con fuerza.

"Promételo, por favor" ya no aguantaba las lágrimas "¿Y? ¿Qué paso con mi promesa?"

"El joven la agarró inmediatamente de la cintura y le dio el beso más apasionado que hubiesen haber tenido" ten algo por seguro, si no vuelvo, siempre estaré ahí contigo"

"Eso no me asegura nada, no quiero que -hasta la muerte no separé- llegue tan rápido."

"Sólo prométeme que te quedaras aquí, no te muevas, por favor" Sin poder aguantarse las lágrimas tampoco.

El ambiente sin duda estaba muy tenso, ninguno tenía idea alguna de cómo habían llegado a eso, lo único que sabían era que no iban a escaparse de esta fácilmente, finalmente él le dio un beso en la frente y con las más suaves palabras pronunció "te amo, no lo olvides, ahora Sam, corre, corre tan rápido como puedas"

"No…me quedaré aquí" secando las lágrimas de su esposo "también te amo…en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermada ¿recuerdas?" le brotó una hermosa sonrisa

"No…Sammy no lo harás, ahora corre, yo te cubro" la mujer desistió un par de veces más finalmente el hombre la empujó y rendida la mujer echó a correr.

Corrió lo tanto que pudo, no podía ver nada en el bosque, ya estaba lo bastante alejada del lugar en donde dejó a su verdadero amor, finalmente, calló a causa de un tronco en el medio del inmenso bosque, trató de moverse un par de veces, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, finalmente rendida se dejó caer al frío suelo, miró el cielo las estrellas estaban resplandeciendo y luciéndose con su mayor expresión, todo eso se desvaneció cuando un grito desgarrador llamó su atención.

"Te amo" las lágrimas recorrían su frío y suave rostro, podría haber jurado que esa noche había sido la más fría de su vida "Danny, no te olvidare, te amo" tiritando de frío "mi amor, te amo más que nada" cualquiera hubiese dicho que ella estaba loca, en el medio del bosque hablando sola, pero lo cierto era que ella no se sentía sola…

Los días transcurrieron, lo más llamativo fue que no encontraron rastro alguno del cuerpo de su difunto esposo, ella había sobrevivido gracias a que la encontraron tirada en el medio del bosque , aún se sentía lastimada por fuera y un vacío por dentro.

Las campanas sonaban y el cementerio estaba lleno, todos de luto, para despedir a un gran compañero, esposo, hijo y héroe.

"Todo saldrá bien Sam" decía una pelirroja llena de lágrimas en el rostro, sin embargo a ella las lágrimas ya se habían ido, solo tenía la vista perdida, como si fuera que por adentro estuviera totalmente vacía. "Todo saldrá bien" ¿Acaso tendría que tener fe? Ya no había más nada en este mundo por que seguir adelante y no, nada podría salir bien.

"No…Sammy no lo harás, ahora corre, yo te cubro" las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza "¿Volverás? No me dejarás aquí ¿Cierto?" los recuerdos tantos felices como dolorosos, dolían más que nada.

Ese perturbador día al fin había llegado a su fin, decidió quedarse en el frío y solitario cementerio, deposito unas flores en el lugar de su difunto esposo "Aquí descansa el cuerpo de un gran héroe- Daniel Fenton" decían las inscripciones de la lápida finalmente ya no aguanto y quedó de rodillas, en un acto desesperado abrazó la fría lápida "te amo" pronunció

"Tienes que ser fuerte Sam" sintió que la espalda se le erizaba "te amo" sintió frío, más de lo que hacía… "Te prometí que no te dejaría… y aquí estoy, no te preocupes aquí estaré siempre para ti" la terciopelada voz provenía de su mente, no le importaba nada, él había cumplido su promesa, y se encontraba ahí con a lo que ella solo respondió tontamente hacía el cielo azul "también te amo y siempre lo haré"

**

* * *

**

Un fanfic muy muy viejo… espero que les guste. Comenten por favor.


End file.
